


The Sheeted Dead Did Squeak and Gibber

by NancyBrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: Hermione wakes up as a ghost.





	The Sheeted Dead Did Squeak and Gibber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).

Hermione woke up, and realized she could see through her own hand. She let out an annoyed sigh.

All right, think. She hadn't been dead a few minutes ago. She didn't feel particularly dead now. Did ghosts often feel dead at the start of things, or did they start out as frustratingly unaware as she felt?

She got up from the slab, and noted she was leaving a body that looked a lot like herself behind as she did. Point in favour of being dead. Still, she was going to think through this logically. She floated over the crypt floor, hesitated only a moment before passing through the solid rock of the door, and let herself out into the chilly, grey morning. In the distance, mourners dressed in all black wandered away from what she'd already decided would not be her final resting place if she had any say about it.

And enough of this floating nonsense. Hermione lowered herself to the ground and forced herself to stand on the dirt. She began walking firmly in the direction of her departing friends and family.

She was going to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
